


Everybody Hurts

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Nanny S passes away and Harry is finding it difficult. Louis comforts him and helps him to get through it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not great, it's a quick one shot I'm doing late at night based on recent events, I feel so sorry for Harry, bless him. I was thinking about how Louis is helping him through this, as well as his family and the rest of the boys. I won't write about Harry being mobbed because I'm too angry about it, stupid fake fans eurgh

Harry received the awful news whilst touring America. Him and the boys were sitting on the tour bus, stopping outside an in and out burger and were laughing and joking away, still buzzing about tonight's gig. Liam had slipped on stage and the boys were laughing at how clumsy he was, Niall was also still very enthusiastic about his rapping; the fans loved it.

It was late at night, around 1am or something. Paul walked through the door slowly and carefully, a serious and sympathetic look on his face before the room went silent, everyone turning around to face him, wondering what the problem was. Paul looked straight in Harry's direction, which sent a fly of panic up his spine, before he said in a small, quiet voice, just enough for the boys to hear. "Harry, your dad is here to see you" 

Why was his dad here to see him? On the tour bus, in another country, at one o'clock in the morning? Harry was sweating with fear, something had definitely gone wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when his dad carefully entered the sitting area, sitting down next to his son with red puffy eyes, dry tears staining his face, his lip quivering.  
"W-what's the matter? What's happened dad? Is everything okay?" Stupid question really, because Harry knew perfectly well that everything was far from and most definitely was not okay. His dad was silent for a moment, fighting back tears, before rising to speak.

"Harry, Nanny S passed away last night. She didn't win her battle" his voice broke at the last word, and his dad wiped away the tears streaming hot down his cheekbones. 

Harry was silent. All the buzzing, excited feeling from the show had completely gone in a matter of seconds. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and tossed it on the ground and stood on it multiple times. He looked around the room. Zayn, Liam and Niall were giving him sympathetic looks, wanting to come over to comfort him but deciding now isn't the right time as it's not even sunk in. Louis on the other hand, was rather shocked himself, a stray tear or two even rolling down the side of his face. Ever since Harry and Louis started dating three years ago, his Nanny had been accepting almost instantly. She and Louis got along so so well, Louis never saw her often, maybe once or twice a year, but it was enough for Louis to form a bond with her. Louis was also probably crying on Harry's behalf, since Harry hadn't yet cried himself. It was kind of expected really. His Nanny had been battling lung cancer for the past year, and she was 83 years old, so they stopped the treatment so it was going to happen one day. It didn't stop the hurt and the pain any less though, Harry loved her so much and suddenly it hit him like a truck.

Harry started to sob uncontrollably. His lip quivered and the lump in his throat was so large he thought it was going to swallow him up if he didn't release it. His eyes ached from trying not to cry in front of everyone on the bus, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. Fat, hot tears pattered down his face, a few at a time, as his red puffy eyes and face sank into his dad's arms, who was also now crying.

**********

 

An hour later, Zayn, Liam and Niall had kissed Harry on the forehead and hugged him tightly, expressing how sorry they are for his loss and ensuring they will look after him and that everything gets better in time and they know it's going to be difficult, the loss of a loved one is never easy, but Harry knew they were there for him every step of the way.

Des had comforted his son, crying together, holding each other tightly in their own private father-son moment. However, it was getting on for half past two in the morning, and almost everyone had fallen asleep in their bunks, deciding that it would be best to go to the hotel later on in the morning, so for now they had parked safely in a private area so the fans wouldn't find them. Des said goodbye and goodnight to Harry, and then drove away to his nearby hotel. The only people awake now were Harry and Louis.

Harry looked up at Louis with red puffy eyes, now aching from crying too hard. He let out a choked sob as more tears streamed down his face and Louis didn't say a word. He just got up and carried Harry to the bigger bunk, and laid him down gently and crawled and snuggled up beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and squeezing, stroking his thumb over Harry's stomach and kissing his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling him he will be here to help him get through this, how this is such a terrible thing that has happened, what a lovely woman his nanny was and how she'd be so proud of him. The sobs started to die down, and Harry eventually had fallen fast asleep at around 3:20am. Louis was shortly after, absolutely exhausted. 

**********

Harry awoke the next morning later than everyone else, getting up to drag himself into the kitchen. He looked and felt terrible. All the boys were sitting at the table, Niall scoffing down his bacon and egg sandwich like he hasn't eaten for days, when in fact he had eaten everyone's leftovers last night as well as his own. He was as thin as a stick but he ate and ate and ate. Liam and Zayn were sharing a bowl of cornflakes, and Louis was drinking a cup of tea. Harry sat down next to Louis, not choosing to eat or speak. 

"Morning mate, how are you feeling?" Zayn put a delicate hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile of concern.   
"How do you think I'm feeling" Harry snapped and immediately regretted it when Zayn removed his hand and looked slightly offended and surprised.  
"I'm sorry, it's just I'm still struggling to deal with the news, you know? I can't believe she's gone. I should have visited her more, told her I love her more, and now I can't do that because she isn't with me anymore" Harry began to cry again, resting his head between his arms and laying face down on the table. Liam put a soothing hand on his back, rubbing small circles in between his shoulder blades comfortingly.   
"I know it's hard Haz, I couldn't imagine losing my granny. I'd be devastated. But she knew you loved her, she knew why you couldn't visit as often but you did as often as you could. She is always with you in your heart, we are always here for you, okay?" Niall added.  
"Thanks boys, I love you all you know, you're the best friends ever" Harry looked up, with a tear stained face, but added a very small smile.  
"Come on babe, let's make you some breakfast" Louis went to the fridge.  
"But you can't cook. And no, I'm not hungry" Harry sighed.  
"I know but I can make cereal at least. I know baby, but you've got to eat"   
Harry still protested but Louis proceeded to pour him a bowl of Rice Krispies. He put the bowl gently in front of Harry and lifted Harry's chin to press a light kiss to his lips before sitting down next to him. 

Harry tried his best, he really did, but grief didn't let him keep it down. He had a few mouthfuls of the now soggy cereal before he ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he'd eaten in the past twelve hours into the toilet, sobbing. Louis ran after him, holding his hair back and rubbing circles into his back, giving him comforting words.

Once Harry had finished, he wiped his mouth, flushed the toilet and splashed his face with cold water and went back to lay in the bunk. Louis brought him a glass of water and cuddled into him, kissing him everywhere and wiping away his tears.

 

**********

The cycle of Harry not eating and constantly crying carried on for the rest of the week. He had been getting a lot better recently, especially since the band are on break for an extended two weeks due to Harry's loss and the funeral was this morning. 

Louis helped Harry into his black suit and tie and pinned his hair into a white bandana with black flowers on it, and pinned a flower onto his suit. He looked beautiful, even though he hadn't stopped crying for weeks, even though he hadn't slept in weeks, in Louis' eyes, nobody could be more beautiful. It had upset him, seeing Harry like this. But he knew they were getting through it together.

Harry, Gemma, Des and Louis all travelled in the black car to the ceremony. It was peaceful and private and quiet, just how they wanted. Harry stood up to make a speech. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes before opening his mouth. At first, no words came out.   
"My nanny was my inspiration. She encouraged me to do music ever since I was old enough to speak. She was so supportive and proud of everything I done in life, from my first day of school, to the first band meeting, to me and Louis announcing our relationship" he gave Louis a small smile, which Louis, who was also crying, returned back to him.   
"I know she's always looking down on me, and I love her more than anything in the whole world, I'm so proud of her, she was a strong woman and I will miss her forever, sleep tight Nanny, may we meet again one day" His voice broke and he sat back down sobbing. 

Louis held his hand and squeezed tightly, kissing his nose and mouthing "I'm so proud of you" Des and Gemma and a couple other family members made a speech, then they went outside and gently lay soil and flowers on the coffin as it was layered into the ground and they stayed a while after the ceremony for the wake, drinking a glass of wine respectively, sharing fond memories of her with each other and comforting each other and eating small nibbles and playing his Nanny's favourite music and looking through her photo albums. 

They got home that night, snuggled into bed after a long day and Harry knew Louis was the best boyfriend ever.   
"I love you so much Lou, thanks for being there for me, you mean the world, I couldn't have gotten through these last few weeks without you"   
"I love you too darling. You mean more to me than anyone, and she'd be so proud of you, just like I am"   
And with that, they lazily kissed for a while, exploring each other's mouths for the first time in weeks, before curling up and going to sleep. Harry looked at the photo frame next to their bed. Rest in peace Nanny S. Harry whispered before drifting into his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Beatrice for the inspiration to write this, I love you lots! Again, sorry if it's not great, but I hope you liked it. Thank you loves x


End file.
